boneheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of guest stars
This is a list of guest stars in Boneheads. List of guests Maddie Baillio *Born: in League City Texas *Portrays: Ally Kazam ("Plasma Bonehead") *About: Madelyn Marie Baillio is an American pop music singer and actress. She is known for portraying Tracy Turnblad from the live television special Hairspray Live! on NBC; she, however, is also known in several roles on Disney Channel, including Jessica Gilligan in Erma and the Far-Fetchers, and Susie Derkins in the Disney Channel Original Movie The Calvin and Hobbes Movie: Calvin Grows Up. Steven Blum *Wikipedia: Steven Blum *Born: in Santa Monica, California *Portrays: Ganon (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Steven Jay Blum is known for his distinctive deep voice. He provides the voice of TOM, the host of the Toonami programming block on Cartoon Network and Adult Swim. Some of his major roles in anime include Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Guilmon in Digimon, and Orochimaru and Zabuza Momochi in Naruto. In animation, he provides the voices for Starscream in Transformers: Prime, Vilgax in Ben 10, Amon in The Legend of Korra, Wolverine in Wolverine and the X-Men, and Zeb in Star Wars Rebels. He was awarded the Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor in 2012, with roles in franchises such as God of War, Call of Duty, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, Naruto, X-Men and Transformers. In 2014, he voiced Shoe and Sparky in the stop-motion animated film The Boxtrolls. In 2015, he participated in The Incredible True Story, a hip hop album/motion picture by Logic. Grey DeLisle *Wikipedia: Grey DeLisle *Born: in Fort Ord, California *Portrays: Dora Marquez and Boots the Monkey (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Erin Grey Van Oosbree, known professionally as Grey DeLisle (pronounced De-lyle) and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She has done voice acting for numerous animated films, television shows, and video games. Her long-running voice roles include Vicky and Tootie from the longest-running Nicktoon The Fairly OddParents!, Mandy from the Cartoon Network show The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Daphne Blake from the Scooby-Doo franchise by Warner Bros., Azula from the 2000's Nicktoon Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Kimiko Tohomiko from Xiaolin Showdown. Michael Ensign *Wikipedia: Michael Ensign *Born: in Safford, Arizona *Portrays: Snuffy (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Michael Ensign was a member of the Royal Shakespeare Company and appeared in Irene, Curse of the Starving Class, and The Red Devil Battery Sign in the West End. Quinton Flynn *Wikipedia: Quinton Flynn *Born: in Cleveland, Ohio *Portrays: Darth Vader (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Quinton Joseph Flynn is an American voice actor, actor and writer. He is most notable for providing the English voices of video game characters such as Raiden in the Metal Gear series, Croix in La Pucelle: Tactics, Axel in the Kingdom Hearts series, Reno in Final Fantasy VII and its sequels and prequels, Myifee in Ninety-Nine Nights, and as Henry in No More Heroes. He can also be heard in the strategy game Command & Conquer: Generals as the Hum-vee, Missile Defender, Pathfinder, Raptor, and U.S. Pilot units. He is also a frequently recurring actor on the stop-motion sketch series Robot Chicken on Adult Swim and the video game series Crash Bandicoot. His younger brother, under the name Bart Flynn, is also a voice actor, both of whom have voiced characters on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy on Cartoon Network. He is also the current voice of Silver the Hedgehog. Outside of voice acting, he has a 3 track record in digital format titled Puzzled Yesterdays. He is also the narrator of the Investigation Discovery series I'd Kill For You. As well, he created "Froggy Frogmen"—a short that was aired as part of Frederator Studios' Tattle Cartoon! on Boomerang—and roled Kanker the Twilighter in Spy Kids: Out of the Shadows. Tania Gunadi *Wikipedia: Tania Gunadi *Born: in Bandung, Indonesia *Portrays: Anakin Skywalker (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Tania Gunadi is an Indonesian-born American actress. She is best known for her series regular role as Emma Lau on the Disney XD series Aaron Stone, as Miko Nakadai on Transformers: Prime on Hub (now known as Discovery Family) and the YouTube webseries MyMusic. She is also known for her roles in the Disney Channel show Even Stevens as Allison Wong in two episodes: "My Best Friend's Girlfriend" and "Boy on a Rock". As well, she is known for her roles in the Disney Channel original films Pixel Perfect and Go Figure, and her role as Princess Dee in Imagination Movers on Disney Junior. Her film resume includes Hallmark Hall of Fame's The Magic of Ordinary Days and the feature films "Bob Funk", "Possessions" and Zambezia. In 2011, she recorded an animated pilot for "Middletown" on MTV and a live-action pilot as one of the series regulars alongside Cedric the Entertainer. In 2012, she recorded an animated pilot Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero on Disney XD and voiced Miss Elodie on the Sofia the First episode "Sidekick Clio" on Disney Junior. In 2014, she voiced Sashi Kobayashi on Penn Zero: Part Time Hero on Disney XD. In 2015, she roled Harper Burgess in Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets the New Teacher", which aired on Disney Channel. Mark Hamill *Wikipedia: Mark Hamill *Born: in Oakland, California *Portrays: The Mayor of the Land of Imagination (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Mark Richard Hamill is best known for his portrayal of Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars trilogy – Episode IV: A New Hope (1977), Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980), and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) – a role he reprised in Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). Andrew Hyde *Born: *Portrays: Stod ("Plasma Bonehead") *About: Andrew Hyde is known for portraying Brian Miller in ZMD: Zombies of Mass Destruction. From a young age, he was inspired by director Steven Spielberg. When he got to high school, he joined the drama department right away. Hyde presently attends Western Washington University as a freshman as of December 2007; he attended the same school as Scary Movie star Anna Faris. Both were taught by Bruce Mindt. Some of his best moments were spent in Play Production class with Mindt (who also taught Faris). Tom Kenny *Wikipedia: Tom Kenny *Born: in Syracuse, New York *Portrays: Swiper the Fox and Peter Griffin (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Thomas James "Tom" Kenny is known for his long-running role as the titular character of the longest running Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants and for the role of the Ice King of the Cartoon Network show Adventure Time. Ross Lynch *Wikipedia: Ross Lynch *Born: in Littleton, Colorado *Portrays: Himself (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Ross Shor Lynch is very famous for several roles on Disney Channel, including Austin Moon in Austin & Ally and Brady in the Teen Beach franchise. As well, he is one of the founding members of the pop rock band R5. Metallica *Wikipedia: Metallica *Active: 1981—present *Origin: Los Angeles, California *Music featured in "Buffalo Boneheads" *'Metallica' is an American heavy metal band. It was founded by original members were Lars Ulrich (drums) and Kirk Hammett (guitar) in 1981. Bassist Robert Trujillo would join in 2003 and, in 1981, James Hetfield would become the group's lead vocalist, completing the band's most successful lineup that would remain together. Austin North *Wikipedia: Austin North *Born: in Cincinnati, Ohio *Portrays: Wesley ("Momma's Little Bonehead") *About: Austin North had two guest roles: as Ricky Weaver in the "Ricky Weaver" episode of Kickin' It on Disney XD; and as Holland in the "MutANT Farm II" episode of A.N.T. Farm on Disney Channel. He has the co-lead role as Logan Watson from I Didn't Do It on Disney Channel. Brenda Song *Wikipedia: Brenda Song *Born: in Carmichael, California *Portrays: Wendy Wu (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior/''The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: '''Brenda Song' is known in several roles on Disney Channel, including Jennifer in Get a Clue, Natasha Kwon-Schwartz in Stuck in the Suburbs, London Tipton in The Suite Life series, and Chloe in Pixie Hollow Games. Bella Thorne *Wikipedia: Bella Thorne *Born: in Pembroke Pines, Florida *Portrays: Shelie ("Momma's Little Bonehead") *About: Annabella Avery "Bella" Thorne is an American pop music singer and actress. She is known in several roles on Disney Channel, including CeCe Jones in Shake It Up, Avalon Greene in Frenemies, Jolie in the K.C. Undercover episode "Spy-Anoia Will Destroy Ya", Erma N'Justice in Erma and the Far-Fetchers, and Stella Interstellar in the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name. Billy West *Wikipedia: Billy West *Born: in Detroit, Michigan *Portrays: Flying Giraffe (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: William Richard "Billy" West is best known for his voice-over work in a number of television series, films and commercials. He has done hundreds of voice-overs in his career such as Ren Höek (season 3 and onward) and Stimpson (Stimpy) J. Cat on The Ren & Stimpy Show; Doug Funnie and Roger Klotz on Doug; Philip J. Fry, Professor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg, Zapp Brannigan, and a number of others on Futurama. He also does voices for commercials and is the current voice of the red M&M and Buzz, the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee. In addition to his original voices, he has also voiced Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Shaggy Rogers, Popeye, and Woody Woodpecker during later renditions of the respective characters. He was also a cast member on The Howard Stern Show, noted for his impersonation of The Three Stooges' Larry Fine. Category:Lists Category:People Category:Cast Category:Guests Category:The Real World